


Bitten

by ConceptaDecency



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Biting, First Time, Lust, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 09:57:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18363719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConceptaDecency/pseuds/ConceptaDecency
Summary: Cardassians bite.





	Bitten

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Pool](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16682452) by [ConceptaDecency](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConceptaDecency/pseuds/ConceptaDecency). 



“Garak…Elim,” gasped Julian, the shape of his friend’s given name still foreign and transgressive and thrilling in his mouth.

“Yes, Julian?” Garak’s breath was cool on Julian’s neck.

“Are you going to bite me?”

A pause.

“Would you like me to, darling?” 

“Well, I know you like to bite.” He’d treated enough of Garak, no, _Elim_ ’s one-night stands for bite wounds to their necks and shoulders to know that it was probably the default setting for his soon-to-be lover. 

Elim paused in his — gentle, so far, it had to be admitted — attentions to Julian’s neck and pushed himself up on both hands so he could make eye contact with Julian, who was sprawled on his back on the hard Cardassian mattress, naked from the waist up. The top half of his uniform was bunched and twisted around his hips, where they’d both had a part in feverishly, frantically divesting it from Julian’s upper body before Elim, still fully clothed, had fallen on Julian’s exposed shoulder and worked his way, nibbling and sucking and kissing, up to Julian’s neck. 

“Yes, I do, Julian. As a matter of fact, I’ve been holding back.” Elim was straddling him. His muscular thighs, still encased in what Julian suspected were several layers of clothing waiting to be unwrapped, exerted a slight, exhilarating pressure on Julian’s hip bones. Elim shifted his weight, settling back on his haunches and dramatically increasing the distance between his teeth and Julian’s bare skin. 

Julian propped himself up on his elbows. How was he going to put this? He didn’t _really_ want to be bitten, not really, but if it was an innate part of the man’s sexuality, well, it was something he was just going to have to work with. He was only too aware of the warmth of Elim’s solid bottom, now just barely not brushing up against his own burgeoning erection. He just had to thrust his hips up a little and he would be able to to feel that magnificent broad arse through their clothes, maybe even grind himself between those round buttocks. God, he wanted to know what it felt like to be in Elim’s arms, to have both their bodies fully naked and pressing, Elim’s scales against his skin. Would they be pointy? Smooth? How would they move under his hands when Julian rubbed them and grasped them and kneaded them? If he and Elim held each other tightly enough, and for long enough, would he have a scaly imprint, a temporary inverse Cardassian skin, on his body? And...what would it be like to see Elim fully lose control, not in pain or desperation, but in excitement and lust and ecstasy? To be the one _making_ him lose control? He would bite, that much had been established, but was he a moaner? Would he close his eyes? Throw an arm up over his head? Twist up the sheets in his hands? 

No, Julian wasn’t about to stop now. 

“If I were Cardassian, you would be biting me already.” 

“Yes. And you would be returning the favour.”

Oh. Of course, how obvious. _Julian, you absolute plonker, of course he wants to be bitten. You should have figured that out long before now. And you fancy yourself a great lover._

“You’d like me to bite you.”

Julian realised how much control Elim had been employing when a desperate, wild expression flew across his face, nearly imperceptibly, and then was gone.

“I’d like nothing more, Julian, but if you were to bite me the way I want it, I fear I wouldn’t be able to stop myself from biting you back with considerable force.” 

“Ah.” That might explain the tenderness Elim was treating him with. It seemed he knew Julian wasn’t terribly keen to be bitten and was trying to compensate by being as gentle as possible in every other way. “How hard?” _Stupid question, Julian. You’ve seen the others. You know he draws blood sometimes, and he knows you know. Just say what you mean._

“My dear,” sighed Elim, “I can’t make any promises about whether I’ll bite you or not, or how hard, no matter what you do or don’t do. If you’d like a guarantee that you’ll remain unmarked, then we had better stop right now.” 

Julian could feel Elim’s muscles moving as he shifted his weight to release Julian’s torso. 

A hollow feeling stole over him. 

“No, Elim, wait.” Julian pushed himself up higher, supporting himself on his hands, so he was nearly sitting. “What I meant was how hard do you want me to bite you?”

Julian couldn’t tell if the appreciation that lit up Elim’s eyes was sparked by the sentiment, the offer, or the attempt at an obvious lie. Probably all three.

“Well, Julian.” Elim tilted his head, exposing his neck, then exhaled jaggedly. “Why don’t we find out?”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as I was writing [The Pool](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16682452/chapters/39121669) (the hiatus of which is soon to be over), but it works as a standalone, too.
> 
> Comments and kudos keep me going!


End file.
